


Our home

by Lorinand



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorinand/pseuds/Lorinand
Summary: 从lofter爬过来存档。所有权利均属原作者所有，属于我的只有错误





	Our home

人生在世，大约总会遇到一些奇奇怪怪的事。

比如那位来去无踪的巫师和他令人惊叹的烟火，也正是他带来了无数个类似会喷火和诅咒的巨龙的故事；比如某个夏日的傍晚他在林间游荡时无意间遇到的精灵，他们的歌喉正如传说中那般美妙；而离他生活最近的，大约就是储藏室里总在失踪的方糖与烟草和门口时不时出现的花朵与果实。

以及，正站在他面前的这位……小小战士。

比尔博是自家花园里发现他的。那时正是一年中雨水最多的季节，也是生性好动的他最无法忍受的时节。也许是感觉在袋底洞闷得快要长出蘑菇，亦或是被什么莫名的力量驱使着，总之在连续下了三日的雨后，他终于耐不住地撑着一把雨伞跑出了家门。而在做了几个深呼吸后，他便急急地跑向了花园。雨水已肆虐了好几日，他不敢确定前段时间刚移植过来的几盆花是否都还安好。

“波斯菊，三色堇，万寿菊，绣球花，还有一只小人儿。”还好，尽管地面上掉落了无数被雨水沾湿的花瓣，但这并不影响花儿的生长。于是他放下心来，在一株绣球花前站定，开始思考接下来该去哪逛逛。

诶，等等！一只小人？！

他揉了揉眼睛，俯身探向那株绣球花。在层叠绽放的紫色花朵和绿色的枝叶之下，果然有一个小小的棕色身影。除去极小的体型外，他似乎与正常的人类别无二致。他穿着像模像样的棕色外袍和短靴，有着笔直的鼻梁和锐利的眼神，嘴唇周边还有毛茸茸的胡须。若不是比尔博仔细检查了花儿的淋损情况，也许根本就发现不了。他好奇地朝着那片绿叶更靠近了一点，这引得小人明显提起了警戒。他一手握着叶根以确保不会淋雨，一手握住了别在腰间的武器。

唔，与其说是“武器”，不如说是一根……大头针？而且在比尔博看来，那针头莫名地给了他似曾相识的感觉。他努力地回想了一下，若他的记忆没有出差错，这大概就是半年来批量消失的那些大头针之一？看起来，有些小小的谜团似乎就此解开了。

他们就这样大眼瞪小小眼了许久，而小人似乎失去了耐心，它放下了握住绿叶伞的手，边警惕地望着他，边一步步地往后退去。

“哎等等！”比尔博一把甩开伞，但那声响明显吓得小人往后一跳。他连忙举起双手示意：“别紧张，我并没有恶意。我叫比尔博•巴金斯”，他转身指指不远处的袋底洞，“我家就在那……诶？”

他面前的枝叶依然在随风轻轻摇曳，而小人却已不见踪影，徒留几颗晶莹的雨珠在绿叶上滚动。

 

 

之后的很长一段时间里，那日的奇遇都没能重现，仿佛他所见到的只是幻影，这让比尔博颇为失落。直到两个月后的某天，比尔博由于白天贪玩而只草草吃了晚饭，于是在半夜被肚饿折磨得溜到储藏间找食吃。

但显然，储藏室并不只他一个人。当他蹑手蹑脚地划亮油灯时，他听到方糖罐那边传来一声响动，然后似乎有什么一头撞在了柜子上。这动静起初把他吓得一抖，但某种可能性迅速在他脑内掠过。于是他拿着油灯，好奇地走了过去。

啊，那日见到的棕衣小人果然躺在方糖罐旁边，正有气无力揉着头，似乎被撞得不轻。

原来是只如此缺乏方向感的小人儿啊，他在心里感叹着。

“别怕，我不会伤害你”，他出声制止了正欲强撑着爬起来的小人，并迅速退了一步以自证真实性，“你还是先躺着恢复一下吧。”

也许是相信了他的话，亦或是实在没力气，小人半靠半坐在罐子边，又继续揉起了额头。

他颇有兴致地看了一会，才又好奇地开口：“你也住在这附近吗？我猜你一定也有名字，能告诉我吗？你总是一个人吗，有别的同伴吗？”

他似乎看到对方在这样的喋喋不休中翻了个白眼，但小人儿终于抬起头，迎向他充满好奇的视线，但又迅速地扭过头去。

“我叫索林。”他的嗓音冷淡而低沉，却足以让比尔博惊喜地睁大了眼睛：“原来你真的会说话！”

“……”这次他可以确定的是，索林确实对着空气翻了个大大的白眼。

他热情地邀请索林一起吃夜宵，但过了一会才意识到这里并没有适合对方的餐具。而索林看起来有点无所适从，油灯下他的脸似乎在微微泛红。他又挣扎着，终于扶着罐身站了起来。

“多谢好意。但我…”

“但我们很荣幸能和巴金斯先生共进夜宵！”有两只小人不知何时也溜到了方糖罐旁边，笑嘻嘻地冲着他异口同声地喊道。

他看到索林呻吟着，又伸出手来扶住了额头。

 

他从此认识了这些神秘的住客。但索林并不经常出现，而另外两只小人更是难觅影踪。他只能从储藏室里微量的食物失踪和门口不曾间断的小小礼物来确认他们的存在。他猜他们多半只在夜间出没，以避开人类。而让他颇感欣慰的是，他们并没有就此离开。他也从不和别人谈起自己的奇遇。在这点上，他们似乎建立了某种程度上的默契和信任。

某个春日的傍晚，比尔博抽着烟斗坐在门外的长椅上，眯眼享受着晚餐前的片刻闲暇。冬日的冰雪早已融化，而随着森林一起苏醒的还有各类鸟鸣，它们的吵闹声至黄昏时分也不曾停歇。比尔博微仰着头，看到一只乌鸦从小丘那边飞来，它黑色的身影自天空快速地掠过。但变故就在瞬间发生。他听到一声凄厉的鸟鸣，接着那只乌鸦便一头栽了下来，正好落在他的前方。而离他不远处，一群孩子拿着弹弓嬉笑着跑开了。

他皱了皱眉，便朝着鸟儿蹲下身来。这只倒霉的乌鸦看起来是被石头击伤了翅膀，它在地上无力地挣扎着，望向他的眼里充满了哀求。

“没事的。”他柔声说道，并小心翼翼地伸出手来将它托起。而鸟儿似乎听懂了他的话语，它双眼微闭，便一动不动地伏在了他的手心。

“谢谢。”在经过门廊的时候，他似乎听到了这样一声轻微的感谢。

 

索林在稍晚的时候出现了。那时比尔博刚给受伤的乌鸦喂完食，便瞟到了窗边的小小人影。他好奇地打开窗户，看着索林犹犹豫豫地跨了进来。

“我今天似乎看到有只乌鸦掉在了你的门外。”小人儿的眉头皱起，看起来似乎有些焦虑。

“是的”，比尔博惊讶地回答道，“莫非你当时也在那里？”

“嗯”，小人儿颇不自在地清了清嗓子，“我坐在墙根那边，就在你的不远处。然后我看到它掉了下来，接着就被你带进了屋子。”

“哦可怜的小东西，它伤得不轻，得需要一段时日才能重新飞起来。”比尔博示意他看向那只翅膀已经被包扎妥当的鸟儿，而他犹疑了片刻，终于忍不住问道：“你……认识它？”

“那当然了，旧得不能再旧的老朋友。”一个粗嘎的声音在他背后响起，惊得比尔博连忙回过头去。然后他看到那只乌鸦摇摇欲坠地站了起来，并朝他的方向勉强鞠了个躬：“好久不见，索林。”

而小人儿也颇为庄重地回了个礼：“很高兴能再见到你，罗克。”

比尔博花了几秒钟的时间才闭上嘴巴，这当然不是因为他第一次见到会说话的鸟儿。而他接着注意到索林试图跳下窗台，便适时地伸出手去：“我来带你过去吧。”

小人儿看起来做了一番相当激烈的思想斗争，才犹疑着跳上了他的掌心。他冲着索林笑了笑，便小心地把小人儿放在了乌鸦的身侧。

“你们认识很久了？”比尔博决定把鸟儿会说话的事独自消化掉，以免他显得太大惊小怪。

“哦是的，但自从他那时离开了大山，我们就再没见过面。”

“什么……山？”比尔博眨巴着眼睛问道。

“没什么，一座不起眼的小山而已。”索林插进了嘴，并适时地岔开了话题，“你还好吗，老伙计？”

“大概还能活些时日”，罗克有气无力地说道，“多亏了这位细心又善良的巴金斯先生，我才没有横尸当场。”

于是小人儿又转过头来，朝他伏了伏身：“谢谢你的帮助，比尔博。”

“哦没事”，他慌忙摆手说道，“我想谁都不会在那种情况下袖手旁观。”

小人儿仰着头来，凝视了他许久，他蓝色的眼眸专注而闪着微光。而比尔博不自觉地蜷了蜷脚趾，有股奇怪的紧张感似乎自他的心内升腾起来。

然后索林摇了摇头，忽地露出了一个微笑。

“不，你是我遇到过的最善良的人。”他望着比尔博的眼睛，认真地说道。

罗克在一个月后终于痊愈，便又离开了夏尔。据它所说，它还有极其重要的送信任务，如今已经耽搁了太久。比尔博为这只多话鸟儿的离开而遗憾不已，但索林对此嗤之以鼻。

“这世间有许多会说话的动物，而且……”他的语调突然低了下去，“它们中的有些还擅长相当邪恶的言语。”

比尔博惊讶地睁大了眼，而索林似乎又不愿再继续这个话题。他拍了拍对方的指头，保证似地说道：“别担心，你不会有机会遇到它们。绝不会。”

于是，他们又继续靠在椅背上，悠闲地抽起了烟斗。

 

他就这样逐渐与袋底洞的特殊住客们加深了了解。索林告诉他，那天在储藏室里主动打招呼的小人分别叫菲力和奇力。他们是索林的侄子，但性格却比舅舅活泼太多，而贪吃甜食的程度也令人瞩目。自那时开始，储藏室的方糖罐就经常被比尔博“不经意”打开而忘记合上，而他有时也会在夜间放一小碟盛好的蜂蜜或者切成小块的香籽蛋糕，以及夏尔产的上好烟叶——这是某只冷面小人儿的最爱。而作为回报，他家门口堆积的鲜花和果实也越来越多，有时候甚至还有亮闪闪的晶石。总之，比尔博与他们相处得十分融洽。但除去一点——他们从不谈论自己的来历，而比尔博所了解的也不过是一团迷雾。

“妈妈说，我们是被驱逐者。”某天奇力在他的连问攻势下说出了这么一句，然后又埋头吃起了香籽蛋糕。

被驱逐者？比尔博呆呆地坐着，他感觉有什么故事在脑中隐隐浮现，却又捕捉不到。而他继而想起了索林，想起他最初警戒心甚重的样子，还有他时常皱起的眉头和寡言少语。但他记得更清楚的是小人儿别扭地表示感谢的样子，还有他极其罕见却又极其耀眼的微笑，而这才是比尔博希望看到的。

所以不管怎样，不论他们曾经经历了什么，至少现在的生活应该是快乐的吧。他遥望着某个正在躺在叶片上晒太阳的小小身影，微笑着想到。

 

但，人总是无法摆脱过去的苦难。

在丈夫去世的八年后，贝拉多娜也跟随他而去，从此独留爱子在这世间。当葬礼结束，他独自坐在空荡荡的厅堂时，恍然间竟不知道自己身处何处，或者该做些什么。而之后的许多个夜晚，他都无法成眠。尽管已不是年轻的少年，他也还是忍不住为至亲的离开而哭泣。

而索林正是在这时候出现他面前的。他起初听到了窗边的响动，然后扭头透过模糊的泪眼看到了一个小小的身影正站在窗边。他不禁笑了起来，并迅速了擦了擦眼泪，朝着对方伸出手去。他看着小人儿极其配合地跳进他的掌心，然后便小心翼翼地将对方放在了枕头上。他们沉默着对视了一会，而比尔博的心被莫名的暖流和悲伤冲击着，几乎又感觉双眼发酸。

“不要哭。”小人儿在枕头上坐了下来，认真地对他说道。比尔博则回给他一个勉强的微笑。索林又努力思考了一会，却依然没能再说出什么，这才低着头承认：“其实我并不懂怎么安慰人。”

这次，比尔博真的笑了起来。

“你已经安慰过我了。”

“但似乎对你并没有什么作用。”索林严肃地说道。

他的实诚的小人儿啊，比尔博在心里叹息着。他也翻身趴在了枕头上，并往小人儿那边又挪近了点：“那不如，你给我唱首歌好了。”

索林张了张嘴巴，表情看起来似乎有些懊悔。他看着小人儿的眉头纠结着，最后终于摆出了一副视死如归的表情：“好吧。”

而关于那日的记忆，他直到许多年后也不曾忘怀。索林的嗓音低沉而模糊，他的歌里有宏伟的殿堂和数不尽的宝石金矿，有喷火的巨龙和倾塌的城堡，也有诅咒和苦难。而他的歌声越来越低不可闻，直至整个房间都彻底安静下来，只间或有壁炉里的木柴燃烧的声音。

索林叹了口气，扭头看了看身边的人的睡颜。对方应是有好几天都没睡好，眼窝下犹带着浅浅的阴影，但嘴角的笑容却表明了他此时应当处于一个相当美好的梦境里。

你可会梦见我，一个流落他乡的落魄者，一个受诅咒的可悲之人？

但好在苦难终究会结束。

 

他站起身来，静静地亲吻了对方的蜜色卷发，而恰在此时，他看到对方在梦里露出了甜蜜的微笑。

“你可会伴我一生？”那人在睡前曾这样迷迷糊糊地问道。

而他再度凝望着对方熟睡的脸庞，随后转身步入了黑暗中。

 

比尔博有个秘银甲套，这是只有他和巫师才知道的秘密。那日他从睡梦中醒来，身边早已没有了索林的身影。而他呆坐了一会，才感觉手指有些异样。他疑惑地伸出手来，发现自己的左手无名指上有个长长的银色指套。

但索林和外甥们自那时起就再也没露过面，起初他以为他们又集体出去短期旅行了，但随着一个月过去，三个月过去，甚至在半年后，他们也没再出现。而他发呆的时间越来越多，与外界的接触却越来越少。但他也并不在意别人会怎样谈论自己，反正在这世上，他是彻彻底底的孤身一人。

他偶尔会想起索林在临走那晚的陪伴，想着他歌声里讲述的那些故事。他也听说了这一年里在遥远的北方，曾经飞扬跋扈的巨龙被杀死，而昔日的矮人王国重现荣光。有些线索似乎在他脑中变得明晰，但，这些事也许和索林有关，也许仅仅是自己的无妄猜测。反正，那人再也没有回来。

在某个冬日的下午，久违的灰袍巫师在夏尔居民的指指点点中敲开了袋底洞的门。而在用过下午茶后，他们一起靠在长椅上抽着烟，并有一搭没一搭地聊天。

巫师给他讲述了精灵领地的森林宴会，讲述了河谷王宫的美酒，最后话题又免不了回到了那个复兴的矮人王国身上。“多年前，巨龙占领了孤山，并对都灵王族许下了恶毒的诅咒。这诅咒的内容不得而知，但矮人们从此流离失所。直到今年，他们才在国王的带领下又重新夺回了家园。”巫师侧过头来，敲了敲烟斗，又继续说道：“说起矮人，他们的工艺真是无人能及。而他们最引以为傲的作品就是……咦？”

比尔博扭过头来，疑惑地盯着巫师，而对方只是瞪大着眼看着他的手指。

“怎么？”

“你手上的这东西…是怎么得到的？”巫师的脸色看起来有些古怪。

他低下头去，随着巫师的视线看到了那个银色指套，“这个啊，是一个朋友送的。”他正欲给巫师讲述索林和两个外甥的故事，却又突然黯淡了脸色。“反正是个许久没见的朋友。不过，他似乎也知道这些巨龙和矮人王国的故事。”

巫师的嘴唇动了动，但也不再多言。到了晚上，他起身与比尔博告别时，突然郑重其事地嘱咐他：“好好保存它，虽然你还明显不理解它的含义。”他点点头，指腹无意识地擦过了那略带凉意的金属。 

 

几个月后，当他在忙碌地打扫储藏室时，听见有重重的敲门声响起。“不，谢谢！”他心烦意乱地喊道，“这里不需要任何访客和远房亲戚！”

“那，如果是许久不见的老朋友呢？”有略带笑意的低沉嗓音自门外响起，而他的心几乎同时跳漏了一拍。

他急急忙忙地走到门口。而随着吱呀的开门声响，一个披着深蓝色斗篷的男人同时转过身来。

“索林•橡木盾，为您效劳。”面前的人唇边挂着浅浅的笑意，他拥有长长的胡须，挺直的鼻梁，和一双如星空般深邃的眼眸。

“这里没有人需要谁效劳。”他沉了沉脸，一把关上门。

“是吗？”却有人乘机挤了进来，“我以为我未来的伴侣会期待着我的来访。”

“这里并没有谁未来的伴侣。”他别过脸说道。

“哦？”索林狡黠地冲他眨眨眼，“那是谁一直都戴着我送的信物，而且在知道真实含义后也不曾摘下？”

“反正你在一年前不辞而别。”他涨红着脸强调。

“既然没有全然的胜算，就不能让你置身险境。”那人的眼神真挚而毫无保留，而他想了想可能出现的事情，不由得心内一凉。

“有没有受伤？”他犹豫着问道。

“没什么大碍。”

“所以，咒语是如何解除的？”

而索林却只是微笑着注视他，直至他眼中的疑问散去，脸颊也随之泛起了热度。紧接着，他就陷入了一个温暖的怀抱里。

“比尔博，我无时不刻不在想你。”那人在他耳边一字一句地说道，带着低低的叹息。

春夜的风缓缓拂过，带来了满室的花香。

而他微笑着闭上了双眼。


End file.
